Szayel Aporro Granz (Illusive)
Szayel Aporro Granz (ザエルアポロ・グランツ, Zaeruaporo Gurantsu) ''is a member of the Espada. Tactically and intellectually; Szayel is considered a genius far beyond his fellow Espada. More focused on perfecting his own being, and devoloping the key steps to ultimate Arrancar evolution. Szayel is also known by his moniker: '''Fumetsu Ganso' (lit, Japanease for Immortal Inventor, Founder of Immortality, ふきゅうがんそ) ''for his brillance, as well as for the techniques he has mastered over his many years as an Arrancar. Appearance Szayel has shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. The placement of his Espada number tattoo is unknown. His Hollow hole is located on his glans. Even after having the entire upper half of his body exposed, no number tattoo can be seen. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest , one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. After he changes his clothes, he sports a cape-like garment. Personality Szayel is a meticulous intellectual and the scientist of the Espada. Unlike all the other Espada, Szayel is highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant, and tends to make lewd, disturbing comments about his opponents. Szayel is quite sadistic and views others as little more than research material. He thinks poorly of non-Hollows, and hopes that Aizen will someday wipe all non-Hollows out of existence. He also thinks of himself as an actor, treating his battles like theatrical performances, especially when toying with his victims. To Szayel, pain and suffering bring him blissful delight. Taking enjoyment in other's suffering, Szayel takes utmost pride in delivering punishment to his foes, and relishing in the fact that his comrades can be harmed. Going as far as to even enjoy seeing his comrades fall and be brought down below their rank, Szayel has utmost joy in this. Showy and gaudy, Szayel loves a good show, and seeks to perform such in the theatre that is: life. Speaking eloquently and with exotic tongue, he shows happiness in being able to play his 'role' in life well. And that role is to be the man who helps bring about the demise of all lesser beings; of all soul-kind, whether it be Shinigami or not. Being somewhat disturbed, Szayel has been known to act oddly towards his foes and allies despite his other traits. Somewhat conflicting with his own personality, Szayel will make random or peculiar statements ever so often if he feels the time arrives that he need to. Lastly, Szayel's intellect is the most shown of his traits. Tactically analyzing every aspect of the world, it's laws, the beings in it, and what they can produce. His goal in life is defined by this; to be the one to unlock the true gates to immortality and to find an even greater step beyond that of a Vasto Lorde Arrancar. Synopsis ''Events taken place in the Renactment will go here. First Chapter: Recruitment Background For more on Szayel's Canon History, see: here. Equipment Being a genius inventor, Szayel has created many devices of significance since his joining into the ranks of the Espada. Some of offensive value, and most of tactical and strategic strength, he prides himself in showing them off to all his would be victims, but keeping them secret from anyone else. *'Soul Repelling Device': (Rei Gekitai Setsubi, れいはじきそし) a device created by Szayel in his first years amongst the Espada and under service after becoming an Arrancar. Szayel created the instrument so that it could be 'worn' as a means to repel wavelengths that were not of the user's spiritual signature. This caused anyone that came into contact with the user of the device to be shot away at high speeds. The device was eventually given different settings, allowing more concentrated force, as well as being altered so that it would only effect non-Arrancar, rather then anyone but the user. The device functioned by being inserted into the center of the Hollow-Hole, and powered by the host's spiritual pressure. Once inserted, it will slowly envelop the user's physique, acting partially as body armor. The device drained on Syazel's power significantly when it was used for period of times that were too long. He deemed this project a failure and keeps it in his personal chambers for personal research and further testing. *'Physical Augmentation Device': (Niku Kyouka Setsubi ,にくきょうかきょうか) another device devised and manufactured by Szayel, as well as the second to be made. Szayel hatched an idea. In his studies, he imagined that if a being could undergo a transplant that involved merging weaker soul's as well their mind with one significantly stronger then it, that the two would merge into a perfectly symbosis. This however, did not withstand the theory stage, and once implamented, the augmentater caused the two beings to merge in an unpredictable way. Instead of causing the souls to perfectly merge, they instead became a pseudo-symbotic Arrancar. The being's acted as two seperate minds, as well as being able to create additional appendages (I.E arms, legs, wings, etc). Despite the project being deemed a failure, this Arrancar became Szayel's favored Fraccion and personal assistant in the labs. *'Wavelength Defibrillator': (Hachou Josaidoku, 除細動機) the third of the inventions created by Szayel Aporro Granz, it is also one of the first to be considered semi-succesful. The device is a small black and silver instrument, shaped to look like a romantic heart, a joke on Szayel's part. The device is implamented by consuming it like a pill, and once inside the host's body, it commence's it's purpose. The machine gives whoever consumes it the ability to break the barriers that prohibited the host from growing stronger. Further allowing the consumer to become enhanced in all aspects of their being. Faster, stronger, smarter, and more powerful, their healing abilities are also enhanced to near instaneous. However, the machine only lasted for a few hours, and most of the 'patients' faced many side-effects. Those being: hysteria, muscle spasms, sudden weakness, eventual paralysis, and death. The only one to survive the surgery was also Fraccion who underwent the Physical Augmentation Surgery. Szayel deemed this project a 'success'. *'Movement Controlling Field': (Tantai Bunya Kantoku, きせいの'担体) The fourth of Szayel's many devices, this is one considered one of area effect. By personally aiding in reconstructing Las Noches, Szayel has given the Arrancar headquarters a greater advantage for those that reside within. When reconstruction of Las Noches began, Szayel built into the foundation of the keep, placing a device into the very first step of the giant fortress. The device emits a large field that covers everything within the keep of Las Noches itself. The use of the creation gives it's creator (and whomever he allows/wishes) the ability to cause runes on the plates of the floor to appear. These runes, when activated, cause a burst of speed in the direction that the rune is pointing in. This is used for causing enemy's to be forced in directions they do not wish to go, as well as giving Szayel and his personal Fraccion a significant speed boost for planned attacks. This project was deemed a success. *'Spatial Envisioning Device': (Supessu Bijon Setsubi, 空想間うか) the fifth of Szayel's inventions, this is one is one of supplementary affect. In the shape of a black and white butterfly, a play on Soul Society's own comms devices, Szayel's own version takes it to another step ahead. By applying a menial amount of spiritual energy into it, the invention allows the user to transmit their image of space. This allows the Espada to communicate more freely, and also gives them a higher level of cooperation and coordination. Allowing whoever uses the comm device to display/recieve the visual as well as audio of whoever is communicating with one another. The comms device can not be traced, providing the security so no one can find where the communicating person is at. This project was deemed a success. *'Soul Extraction and Transfer Device': (Gidan Haijo Setsubi , 疑団廃除) is the sixth and last non-classified project created and utilizied by Szayel. It is a large machine found in his labs. The project was started with the theory in mind that if a soul needed to be brought back to life, or simply to be given a stronger physical form, then the soul itself could be moved into another body. This body could be anything of Szayel's choosing, and Szayel took utmost care in creating several bodies for testing. Once done creating the dummy bodies, he began the operation on several of his Fraccion. Out of the twenty operated on, only three were known to have survived the procedure. These bodies varied greatly, and each of the three also varied greatly in power. This surgery could hypothetically to move a being's soul into a blade, forming a psuedo-Zanpakuto. As well as placing the original soul in a physical copy of them, if they were too far injured, bringing them 'back to life'. Szayel deemed this a full success. Powers & Abilities *'Massive Spiritual Energy': Being a member of the Espada, Szayel possesses an extroidinary amount of spiritual energy. Vibrant and overtaking, his spiritual pressure is enough to cause his own Fraccion discomfort and a sense of 'extreme irritation' to them. The pressure pushes down on weaker being's bodies, and against other Espada's massive fields of energy. Szayel's energy is in fact the only thing keeping his many devices going. Able to supply many attacks, Szayel has no worry of running out of spiritual energy if the need to engage comes about. Despite not being able to fight too well; he can put this resevoir of energy into much more tactical and strategically smarter areas of expertise. One oddity found in Szayel's wavelength is that his soul emits two distinct fields of spiritual energy. The first being immediately around him, surronding about seven feet from his center, and the other one surronding everything within two hundred-fifty yards. His spiritual pressure is a pink-magneta color. *'Resiliant Hierro': The passive nature of an Arrancar's skin is a luxury and a blessing. Defending Szayel's physical form with it's strong metallic frame, it has given him many a chance to test out his devices, as well as test himself against his easily 'manufactured' Fraccion. Szayel's Hierro is considered one of the weakest amongst all the other Espada, albeit, even this means very little, as his Hierro can withstand a ballet of damage before showing signs of ware and tear. However... he has one of the most unorthodox, but extremely useful Hierro's of the Espada. By closing in his field of spiritual pressure, Szayel can cause his steel skin to vibrate two different frequencies. These frequences are on microscopic and sonic levels, and can not be heard. The first frequency allows Szayel's steel body the augmented power to slice through an Arrancar's steel skin; he has claimed this is helpful with surgeries and procedures, but the claim is scrutinous. The second frequency is made by pulling his spiritual pressure field even tighter against himself, this varient allows him to emit a hyper fluctuation from his body. Causing major sensory damage to one's hearing, as well as inducing nausia, vertigo, and fatigue, Szayel can however only hold this frequency for very short periods of time: designed to incapacitate or weaken. *'Cero': The innate ability of a Hollow to produce a concentrated beam of condensed pure spiritual pressure. Deadly and amazing, his Cero has the ability to carve through multiple buildings. The pressure of a Cero by itself is powerful enough to drastically damage any Shinigami or Arrancar, ones from the Espada are considered three-to-seven times as powerful as those from a Hollow, varying on who is the user and what varient of the Cero is being used. Szayel's Cero is considered Vasto Lord level; but medium 'level' compared to the rest of the Espada. Szayel's Cero is noted by it's deep violet-magneta color. Szayel has another key trick that he can utilize when using his Cero: by manipulating the wavelengths that Cero follow by, he can choose to control their movement at will, giving him a very different edge against his foes. **'Gran Ray Cero': By taking his own blood, and merging it with his spiritual energy, Szayel has become capable of firing off a Gran Ray Cero. Ten times as powerful as the average Espada Cero, it is also limited to the Espada. Being extremely powerful, Szayel has displayed his skill with it by creating an entire army of 'manufactured' Fraccion only to obliterate them all at once in the following 'field test'. *'Bala': One of the more common techniques utilized by Arrancar, it is essentially a significantly weaker and smaller version of a Cero, but applies to the same way a Cero is created. Being able to launch a volley of Bala bolts; Szayel has the ability to tweak the way his Bala will take the form of. To claws, needles, etc. Also, the more Bala that hit his target, the more knowledge he gains about their physiology and spiritual signature. *'Master of Sonido': Being a master of speed, Szayel has trained himself to move faster and faster. With the advantage of being able to move at speeds that are undetectable, he has favored this technique over any of his others. With the ideal to survive, Szayel vanishes and reappears in bursts, also able to create tangible copies of himself. A noted feature of Szayel's Sonido is that after images can form from the point of origin at the area he Sonido'd from, to the area he went to, creating an illusionary effect on the enemy's vision. *'Garganta': Szayel, as many other Arrancar and Hollows possess passively, has the innate trait to rip holes in the fabric of space-time to travel inbetween dimensions. Szayel also puts his own personal spin to it, by using the portals to tactically use his Cero. Also; Szayel takes pride in creating booby traps in Las Noches that act in the same way that Garganta might; placing them in the dungeons of the citadel if caught by the Garganta traps. *'Melee Specialist': Not being the most physically fit, Szayel perfers his reietsu, cunning, and speed over the use of brute force. Focusing on using smooth and flowing attacks on his enemies, Szayel derives his combat style as a way to fatigue his foe and causing them to waste much needed spiritual energy against him. Using reversals, parries, and feigns to keep his foe at bay, Szayel has no problem with staying out of Melee combat. *'Expert Swordsman': With his Zanpakuto, Szayel plays with his foes rather then taking them on seriously in sword combat. Picking at their weaknesses with quick stabs and strikes to let them bleed out, Szayel only attacks with his Zanpakuto if the need arise that he needs to gain their blood, or he so wishes to just to enjoy their pain. Szayel has been shown to focus on cutting on the enemy's primary arteries and other areas of importance on the body, keeping them weak and bleeding out. Sadistic, Szayel can even manipulate his spiritual energy so that he can use the blood of others to power his Gran Ray Cero; his Zanpakuto simply a means to obtain that blood. *'Intellectual Genius': Being a mastermind at analytics, Szayel is by far one of the smartest amongst his Espada peers. Far beyond his time, Szayel has invented many devices that can further his own power, and be used to push himself forward amongst the ranks of the Arrancar. Seeking to find the next evolutionary step beyond that of a simple Arrancar, Szayel believes he is not far from obtaining that. Along with the factor that through his machines and through his Resurreccion, he has accomplished what has long since been deemed impossible by all, Soul Society and Earth. He has became the key to immortality. *'Body Adaption': By studying and analyzing an attack, Szayel can determine how to adjust his own spiritual energy and body's systems to adjust to these techniques. Making him capable of adapting to a certain technique; even to the point of invulnerability towards ones that are repeated repeated over and over excessively. Giving him an edge over foes that he has fought more then once, this is actually the reason as to why Szayel goads his fellow Espada. A simple means to an end; to become immune to their abilities. Zanpakutō Fornicaras (邪淫妃 (フォルニカラス), Forunikarasu; Spanish for "You Will Fornicate," Japanese for "Lewd Concubine") the Zanpakuto of Szayel Aporro Granz, takes the shape form of a Zanpakuto. Blade sharp and menacing, with it's hilt enwrapped in criss-crossing patterns of pink and gold. *'Resurreccion': By giving the release command: Sip, (啜れ, Susure), ''Szayel will release his true form. Surronded by a burst of spiritual pressure, vibrating all around him, his two fields of power merging together. The magneta colored reietsu burns outward from his being, becoming brighter and brigther, a cacoon of violet light, before at last dispersing to reveal his true state. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a gray segmented form-fitting garment with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist. Three, small, dark purple extensions extend from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands become white and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gets various purple drop-like strands as well. His Hollow mask takes the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his Hollow mask "glasses," which is attached on either side of his head with fan-like coverings. His left eye gains purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four, very large, gray branch structures from his back, two on each side, forming a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve, equally-spaced, red strands that look like falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings similar to that of a bird. **'Resurreccion Special Ability': When in his full transformation, Szayel gains the ability to tweak and alter the laws of nature to fit his liking. This passive ability covers anything that his field of spiritual energy touches. This ability causes Szayel to think of himself as: "Alike or akin unto a god." With the technique to twist and manipulate his surrondings, alter nature, as well as tweak the laws of science, Szayel becomes a very powerful foe for his enemies to face. *'Mikoyose': (lit, Japanease for ''Unholy Art of Raising The Dead, 巫女寄せ) the first of Szayel's many powerful abilities, this is one is considered by far the most threatening to his enemies, but befitting to his allies. It allows him the ability to bring those that were fatally wounded or injured beyond repair to be brought back. With previous knowledge of the target he plans to use Mikoyose upon, Szayel can manipulate the cells and system of the patient's body. This manipulation allows him to cause regenerative tissue to be given a jumpstart, amplified by Szayel's own energy and being. In essence; Szayel, with ample enough knowledge, can manufacture new body parts for his patient, as well as closing up any wounds and removing any ailments that might be in the way of such. It is also known that any body parts that he restores, and any systems he fixes is stastically stronger then the one before. Szayel's technique makes him a godsend for the would be fallen Espada. However, this also gives Szayel the chance to do what he desires on his patient/victim's body, and gives him full knowledge of their being. *'Kanryou': (lit, Japanease for Control of a God, 管領) the second of Szayel's abilities, this ability allows Szayel to form a legion of nerve interceptors and control units in his own body. This legion of additional nerve cells can be transfered through physical touch. Once contact has been made with his target, the additional nerve cells beginning fusing the the newly found host's. These nerve cells, however, are still connected to Szayel's natural control. Once afflicted with enough symbiotic nerve cells, they allow the mad Espada to manipulate the opponent's body like a puppet, giving his allies a chance to take down his opponent. Not limited to just controlling; the nerve cells that are connected also delivers any pain dealt to Szayel to the opposite person, but not vice versa. Dangerous and sadistic; Szayel can intentionally hurt his own systems, to damage the foe; as he can easily counter his own damage by regeneration, his foe may not. *'Rei Utage': (lit, Japanease for Feasting Upon Life, きょうおう) the third of Szayel's abilities, this one is more commonly used by the genius Espada. When using this technique, it allows Szayel to draw upon the life force and spiritual reserves of energy from the being he is feeding off of. This can only occur through physical contact. However, Szayel has found a way around this. By utilizing the tear drop shaped tendrils, he can send out spores into the air around him. These spores, once mixed with the oxygen particles, will infect any non-hollow in the area, and slowly siphon the life forces to Szayel. Giving him advanced healing, as well as enabling him to passively regenerate, slowly, albeit, as a quicker pace then usual. *'Sousei Akki': (lit, Japanease Birth of a Demon, 悪魔氏) the fourth ability in Szayel's bag of tricks, he can further twist and augment the laws of nature in his own physiology. This ability allows Szayel to choose a certain aspect of power that he wishes to possess in enhanced form, and his body will begin producing the neccesary proteins and his systems begin rewiring itself (I.E Strength, speed, reflexes, etc). This can also be used on his Fraccion, however, the experience is much more painful for them, as altering the body in such a quick time heats up the body to an insane level, boiling blood, breaking bones, and etc. This can also atler the exterior appearance of whomever the technique is used on. *'Izanami': (lit, Japanease for She Who Creates, 伊弉冉尊) the last of Szayel's abilities. It is also considered his most powerful. Putting his moniker to truth, Szayel pushes his spiritual pressure to it's limit, altering his physiology and twisting the very fabrics of nature, granting his body the ability to heal itself through out impossible amounts of damage. There are two varients of this finale technique. Either... Szayel can choose to keep the amplified being that he has transformed himself into, and use it to produce what would be considered 'additional' lives. In which case; Szayel can dance with death, and still survive multiple times if he is being taken on by more enemies then he can handle. **'Izanami: Varient Two': Instead of focusing the legion of lives that he has conjured to himself, he can choose to harness the lives into his being, and choose to splinter off it's power, and create from his very own soul; a legion of Fraccion. Descibed as the perfect counter to armies and large squadrons, Szayel can use this if he has no fear of these odds. Fracción Upon finding a way to artifically create Fraccion, Szayel has found a way to further define and seperate his Fraccion from the rest. With spiritual devices being surgically implanted into them, or by tweaking with their soul and whatever might pretain to that, Szayel has created many of the more varied and interesting Fraccion. However, four of these Fraccion are considered his 'most successful' patients/projects yet. * Igai Shouri (lit, Surprising Success, 意表勝) considered by Szayel to be the most successful out of any of his Fraccion 'patients'. * Ningen Ookami (lit, Beastman, 獣) one of the Fraccion that underwent the Soul Extraction and Transfer surgery and survived. * Tako Yaban (lit, Savage Octopus, 蛸野蛮) one of the Fraccion that underwent the Soul Extraction and Transfer surgery and survived. * Miira (lit, Mummy, ミイラ) one of the Fraccion that underwent the Soul Extraction and Transfer surgery and survived. Trivia *Szayel's aspect of death is Madness. *Szayel is considered a chaotic evil. *Szayel has been completely rewritten for the sake of the author. *Szayel's chakra is considered as either: Manipura or Muladhara. Quotes *''"Life is a drama; and this world is our stage. But life is also a dream... which we can not control. We are given no scripts, and no queue's. We are given our roles, but the plot is developed over the courses that we set. We are not puppets. WE control the outcomes! No longer shall we be controlled by the delusions of the Soul Society! And it is my role to make sure of this..."'' Category:Arrancar Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Espada Category:8th Division Category:Octave Espada Category:Re-enactment Character Category:Hueco Mundo Resident